Prince of Thieves ,King of Hearts
by The Rogue Cajun
Summary: AU Remy LeBeau has just joined the X-men thought he is finding it hard to be accepted and he keeps screwing up.
1. Crime

Summary:- Remy LeBeau has just joined the X-men thought he is finding it hard to be accepted and he keeps screwing up.  
  
ROMY  
  
Disclaimer:- Marvel owns X-men. Brian Singer owns the Movie. I own a copy of that movie and so should you.  
  
Prince of Thieves , King of Hearts.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Remy LeBeau sat in the prison cell staring at the wall. He was losing his touch. Adopted by the head of the thieves guild you would have thought that he would have been smart enought to not get caught. Remy used to hold the title as prince of thieves in New Orleans but Remy Lebeau wasn't as good as he used to be. maybe it was the bunch of do gooders he hung around with nowadays, The X-Men.  
  
Not that there was anything wrong with the X-men. Infact the X-men had been brilliant to him ever since he joined two months ago.Okay so maybe not all of them, Scott had been furious at the idea of having someone who had once worked as a thief, working for them but then Rogue whad always said the guy had a stick up his ass but that was probably just the imprint of Wolverine, otherwise known as Logan,that was stuck in her head talking.   
  
Rogue  
  
That was Remy's main reason for staying around. the pair of them had been dating for about a year after they had first met in a club.(he had tried to steal her purse and she had stole his heart.)She had been the one who had convinced him to join the X-men in the first place. She had backed him 100% and now he had let her down.   
  
Tears started to flow from his red-on-black eye. He didn't want to cry but for the first time he was scared. This was the first time he had had a proper family group that had actually cared for him and he desperatly didn't want to lose it.  
  
He quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes as a guard came to the door.  
  
"Your free to go," the guard grumbled,"someone paid yer bail."  
  
Remy managed to mumble "Merci" before rushing out of the cell and almost crashing into Logan who had been waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Gumbo," Logan growled," you've got some explaining to do bub."  
  
Remy was going to try and explain when a cry of "REMY!!!!" came from behind Logan's back and suddenly Remy found himself being pounced on by Rogue.  
  
"Chere,"he cooed in her ear his cajun accent showing as he pulled her closer to his chest,"why are y'here?"  
  
"So Wolvie brings ya home in one piece swamp rat.....It's naught cause ah lahke ya or any thin." she giggled in her southern drawl  
  
burying her face in his shirt enhaling his sent of spice and cigarettes due to his addiction to down town bars.   
  
"An' home is where we're goin so hurry up," Logan grunted,"Getin the car the pair of ya."  
  
The drive home was very quiet. Rogue had tried to make small talk but after her efforts were shunned with a growl from Logan and a look from Remy, she decided to fall asleep.  
  
Finally Logan broke the silence." So like I said earilier you got a of explainin to do bub. Care to say anythin now?"  
  
Remy bit his lip in thought for a moment. "Oui," he replied after a long silence,"je suis desolee"  
  
"In English,Cajun,"Logan growled.  
  
The young boy couldn't take much more of this. His eyes were welling up with tears and the sheer disappointment in Logan's voice was about to make them spill over. Logan had been the one adult at the institute aside from the Professor who had said that Remy's past didn't matter and had been the only one who had acted like a father towards Remy. Remy was trying to take his punishment like a man but he was still just a little boy.  
  
"I said I was sorry," Remy repiled not looking into his eyes and tears falling freely down his cheeks."I'm very sorry."  
  
Logan stared at him. He had been ready to tear the Cajun to shreads for screwing up like that after all the professor had done for him and more so for proving Scott right but with tears in his red and black eyes. Logan realised. He was just a kid. Just another kid like Marie. He tore his eyes away from Remy to look at Marie. She was lying fast asleep beside Remy her head on his shoulder.  
  
She trusted him.  
  
That suprised him. She was incapable of touch when he first met her and eyen now her physical contact was limited to a maximum of an hour at a time after which she would be exhausted. Yet when she was around the CAjun she was so relaxed. She let he guard down around him. So maybe there was something about the CAjun that made him trust worthy.But then again, Logan reminded himself, Marie had taken a liking to him so maybe the kid just had bad taste in men.  
  
Remy let out a heavy sigh from beside her as they pulled up to the institute. 


	2. And Punishment

Prince of Thieves King of Hearts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothin  
  
****  
  
You know that feeling you get when your sure that everyone is looking at you. Well for Remy it wasn't just a feeling. Every eye in the instiute was upon him as he walked through the large oak doors and into the institute.   
  
Rogue who had finally woken up was standing right beside him but some how that didn't make him feel any better. If anything he felt worse. Here was the person who had trusted him completly trusted him. He had screwed up majorly and yet she still stood by him.  
  
He felt guilty. He didn't deserve her trust. He didn't even trust himself. So why should she?  
  
His feet walked without consulting his brain and before he knew it they were standing outside the professor's office.   
  
Rogue squeased his hand and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yer gonna be fahne," she told the red and black,"Yer not gettin away from meh this easy."  
  
He laughed slightly and held her close  
  
"I hope y' right chere," he muttered into her hair and kissed the top of her head softly,"I got so much ta lose dis time."  
  
She pulled away to stare at him," Ya'll never lose me Remy," she promised and standing on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek gently.  
  
"Ah love ya Remy,"she whispered walking away to let him face the music.  
  
Remy's hand shot up to the spot she had kissed while he mulled over what she had said. He stood shellshocked for a moment until Logan gave him a sharp nudge and they walked into the professor's office.  
  
***  
  
Rogue sat on her bed pondering what was to become of Remy and seriously pissing off her room mate, Jubilation Lee (known to all as Jubilee) who was trying to find new hair styles.  
  
"Ah mean stealin's not that major a crime is it, sugah? Ah mean out of all the crimes there are , stealin is not that bad. Ah mean he didn't murder anyone or nothin. He just took a few shiny things. Ah'm sure it's not his fault. Ah mean maybe part of his mutation is that he's lahke a magpie. Ya know there attracted to shiny things and they just take them.......He had a bad past! He was brought up in the thieves guild of New Orleans. He was endoctrinated from a young age. ...He ...he ... he..."  
  
"He's gonna be fine , Rogue" Jubilee sighed."Ya know its at times like these I wish I had your power then at least I'd have a way to shut you up."  
  
"Aww don't be like that Jubes," she giggled," ya love meh really sugah."  
  
"What happened to the Rogue that came in with Wolvie 3 years ago and would barely speak to anyone?" Jubilee joked.  
  
Rogue smiled and looked at her best friend. "She fell in love."  
  
***  
  
"YOU STOLE WHAT?"  
  
Wolverine's cry echoed through the halls.  
  
"Razor blades," the Cajun muttered.  
  
A small smile appeared on the professors face.   
  
"Would you care to explain why?" He calmy questioned.  
  
"Well y' see professor it be like dis. Even wit all dis do gooder stuff y' be teachin me Gambit still be a t'ief at heart. Born and bred. Y' see mon pere was d'king of thieves in N'awlins so that make Remy d'Prince. Y' see it be in mon blood. I don't know why Remy did what he did maybe just t' prove he could."  
  
"I see," the professor replied.  
  
" YOU SEE?!?!", yelled Scott from the corner,"Professor , Gambit has been nothin but trouble from the start. He's too old for school. He doesn't teach. All he does is lie around the mansion and then when he screws up you just accept it. What exactly is his purpose?"  
  
There was a silence while everyone in the room tried to figure out if he was talking about Remy or Logan. Even Cyclops wasnt sure himself. Logan smirked slightly. Maybe that was why he warmed to the kid.The professor looked like was mulling something over. Then he finnally spoke.  
  
"Well Scott. I think that that's a great idea."  
  
Everyone looked confused.  
  
"Um excuse me professor?" Cyclops said looking at the professor as if he were mad.  
  
"Well it's simple. Remy needs more responsibility in his life so we make him a teacher."  
  
Now it was Remy's turn to look confused.  
  
"'Cuse me Professor mais Remy non remember agreein t' dis."  
  
"Well think of it as your punishment.Now what can you teach.....hmm...no ...can't do that...oh yes...yes that would be perfect... Mr LeBeau you can teach french."  
  
"What professor you can't be serious."  
  
"But Mr Summers I am indeed very serious. What do you think Mr LeBeau?"  
  
"Merde" was the only word the Cajun had to offer. 


	3. Reperations

Disclaimer - I own nothing  
  
A/N- Sorry about the French. It's not very good. I use a rubbish translator site. I should have made him teach math.   
  
Prince of thieves King of Hearts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"He did what?!?!?" Marie cried as Remy explained to her what had happened between him and the professor.  
  
"He made Remy a teacher." Remy sighed. Marie rolled around laughing.  
  
" Well I'm glad ya find it funny chere cause Remy defiantly don't." He said pouting.  
  
"What on Earth possessed him ta do that? Ya can barely speak English, what makes him think ya'll be any better with French?"  
  
"Well I been sayin from da start dat from dey one. I mean what kind of creepy guy that can read minds wants t'spend his time in a house wit lots of teenagers. Dats just wrong. Oh and he's a telepath. Dat's should send da warning lights up straight away."   
  
"Remy!" Rogue scolded suppressing a slight smile(A/N: wow look at that alliteration my English teacher would be so pleased.) " The professah is a very kind man who apparently in is old age had completely lost his mind an is even lettin swamp rats in ta this establishment." She retorted glaring at him.  
  
"Awww chere don't be like dat. Y' love me really." She rolled her eyes at this comment while he proceeded to kiss her neck. "Just tell me ya love me chere. Remy loves y' ya know."   
  
She smiled before replying, "Why Mistah LeBeau do ya really think this is an appropriate discussion for a teacher and a student ta be havin? This kind of conversation could have ya sacked."  
  
"Den I see no reason t'stop den." Remy growled.   
  
And he didn't stop.  
  
*****  
  
Remy stomped into the room.   
  
He didn't exactly look conventional with his trench coat flapping behind him as he stomped into the classroom getting strange glances from the other kids. Damn he thought as his eyes scanned the class. This was Marie's class. It also happened to be the class of Bobby Drake an ex-boyfriend of Marie's who happened to hate his guts. This was going to be an interesting lesson.  
  
"Bien, assied et ouvrir vos livres à la dernière page que vous traitiez." He said to the rambling mob of children.   
  
About 20 blank faces met Remy's red-on-black eyes.  
  
"Dis is French, oui?"  
  
Murmurs of "Yeah" and "I think so" were heard as they tried to figure out what the hell Remy was doing.  
  
"Den why the hell do y' not understand French."  
  
"Remy?" Piotr Rasputian, the Russian version of Arnold Schwarzenegger called from the back.   
  
"Oui, Piotr?" He replied  
  
"Well a lot of us have been wondering, and would like to know, what the hell you are doing here?"  
  
"Well ya see Petey da short version would be I stole a few t'ings and dis be yer professors twisted way of me givin back t' da community." He replied flashing a devilish grin at Rogue. "Okay so lets get des formalities over wit I be Remy LeBeau, Prince of Thieves, King of Hearts and I'll be yer french teacher fer along as de evil telepath t'inks fit."  
  
"So are you like a thief then?" said Kitty Pride, a young girl with more make up then brain cells.  
  
Remy rolled his eyes- this was going to be a long class.  
  
"Non petite," he said sarcastically," Remy just make dat up fer kicks."  
  
Kitty looked confused and turned away to talk to someone that would give her an answer she could understand.  
  
Remy cleared his throat again ,"So anyway," he started ,"who can tell Remy what y'last was learning?"  
  
This time it was Jubilee who spoke up, "Rem…Mr LeBeau we have just been studying the basic french at the moment, ya know like oui and merci and that kinda thing."  
  
Remy scoffed. "Dats da basics? Yes and t'ank ya? Well ah can see why da bald guy assigned me to dis class ya obviously need ma help. Right I lived in da French quarter of N'awlins fer most of ma life I will tell ya what ya need to know."  
  
With this said he began rapidly scribbling on the blackboard in French with such phrases as "Fils de putain" and "merde".  
  
"Excuse mah……Mistah LeBeau," Rogue called from the back of the class, "But do ya think that that kinda language is appropriate in a school?" She smiled sweetly at him .   
  
He looked at her for a moment wondering how such a pretty little girl could know what such bad words meant then he remembered she had his imprint in her head from the many failed attempts they had had before she finally managed to touch.   
  
Remy cleared his throat. "Erm…….oui…..translations well this phase "Fils de putain"…..erm dis means ya are a great guy. I t'ink dat ya all should go and say dat t' yer lovely professor Cyclops."  
  
"Rem-Rem!" Rogue scolded." Ya can't tell them that."   
  
Remy grinned at her again, "Excuse me Roguey mais I t'ink I be da teacher. Now if ya would like ta discuss dis after class den I will be more dan happy t'oblige." He winked at her.  
  
However that was the wrong time to say that as the professor wheeled himself in at that exact moment.   
  
"Mr LeBeau will you please refrain from flirting with the students during class time." He glanced at the blackboard. "And next time stick to the curriculum."  
  
Remy grinned again. "Ok class dismissed." 


End file.
